wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dark troll
Dark trolls (aka dark forest trolls) are the tallest and rarest known species of trollkind. Though they can be found nearly anywhere, they prefer darkness to daylight. Their tribes dwell mostly underground, emerging at night to hunt. The blood elves find the dark trolls of interest and the goblins are becoming fast friends with the dark trolls, as they enjoy the stolen loot the pirates obtain. There is some debate as to how many categories are necessary in order to describe the troll race, some have chosen to specify a fifth category: the dark trolls.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/story/troll/foresttrolls.html However, their existence as a distinct category of troll is considered highly questionable. In consequence, it seems likely that if the dark trolls do exist, they are derived from a single troll tribe. History Small settlements of dark trolls were destroyed by Tyrande, Malfurion and their army, however, a group of dark trolls joined the night elves in the Battle of Mount Hyjal named the Shadowtooth clan. Dark trolls seem to be located in dark forest areas of northern Kalimdor such as Ashenvale and Felwood, suggesting that they have probably had frequent contact with the night elves, but may also exist elsewhere, and have historically raided any who pass through their territories at night. Some have suggested that they are perhaps remnants of the proto-troll civilization that eventually became the four other troll races. If so, they would be easily the oldest civilization on Azeroth, even outdating the Gurubashi and Amani Empires (though the Zandalar tribe might argue). Apparence '''.]] Dark trolls are muscular, wiry humanoids that stand almost 10 feet tall. They have a rich gray to black charcoal-colored skin and pointed features. They have pale yellow eyes that glare as they slips out of shadows. Society Dark trolls lead a mostly subterranean existence, they have a tribal structure, in which physical power and cunning are held in great esteem. Tribal shamans offer spiritual guidance and divine magic when necessary. This is similar - but far more primitive - in social structure to Jungle trolls, the most civilized of trollkind. They practice voodoo, ritual sacrifices and even occasional cannibalism. Dark trolls are possibly the most violent of all troll species and are feared even among their own kind. It is known that their society contains berserkers, trappers, shadow priests, and high priests, and their war groups are led by powerful warlords (these were the classes of dark trolls during the Third War). Dark troll culture is as primitive as their forest troll cousins but they are more violent than forest trolls. It has been theorized that dark trolls are much less intelligent than the other trolls. Groups of dark trolls It is implied that there are various tribes within the dark trolls however there isn't any known tribe, just a clan: the Shadowtooth clan. Combat Alleged sightings of dark trolls usually involve hulking and brutish creatures who attack with little tactical planning or coordinated effort, they attack with battleaxe or spear in combat, but they are by no means limited to using weapons. Even disarmed, they can be lethal with their claws. They fight without fear, relying on their natural healing ability to keep them going. A dark trolls favored class is barbarian. In World of Warcraft The Cult of the Dark Strand in northwestern Ashenvale has a number of troll members who appear to be dark trolls. However, no dark troll settlements have yet to been seen. Units in Warcraft III *Dark trolls from Warcraft III. Units from the Blizzard Monolith Frozen Throne Scenario * Heroes ** Dark Troll Commando * Buildings ** Dark Troll Training Camp (Provides food, returning point for resources, training of all trolls, and revives hero.) * Moving Units ** Dark Troll Enlisted (worker unit) ** Dark Troll ** Dark Troll Trapper ** Dark Troll Berserker ** Dark Troll Warlord ** Dark Troll Shadow Priest ** Dark Troll High Priest Reference list Category:Trolls Category:Units